


eye on you

by livtontea



Series: call me darling [6]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Banter, Dirk Gently Being Dirk Gently, M/M, Minific, No Beta, Post-Season/Series 02, Tumblr Fic, a fic with proper punctuation for once?? you betcha, dirk in glasses, implied domestic fluff, lol i love how that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livtontea/pseuds/livtontea
Summary: IfDirk Gentlyis willingly doing paperwork, there is almost definitely some sort of serious problem -- but it’s not just that. Dirk is wearing glasses.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Series: call me darling [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088981
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	eye on you

**Author's Note:**

> another textbox fic crossposted from tumblr, to be found [here](https://farahblack.tumblr.com/post/641527646169202688/dirk-is-doing-paperwork-which-is-surprising)!

Dirk is doing paperwork.

Which is surprising enough on its own -- if _Dirk Gently_ is willingly doing paperwork, there is almost definitely some sort of serious problem -- but it’s not just that. Dirk is doing paperwork; in _glasses._ Dirk is wearing glasses.

“You’re wearing glasses,” Todd says.

“Oh,” Dirk says, reaching up to fiddle with the temple, “yes. They’re for reading. Do you like them?”

The glasses are square-framed, tortoise-shelled, and much simpler than anything Todd ever thought Dirk would wear. Perched on the bridge of his slightly crooked nose, they make Dirk look -- almost... elegant.

He coughs. “They look... nice.”

Dirk preens under Todd’s gaze, smiling -- hm. He smiles in that way Todd knows means he’s resisting a self-satisfied wiggle, but this time, he almost looks...

 _Coy_ is not a word Todd would ever think to associate with his partner, but, well.

“Since when have you worn glasses?” he asks instead of examining Dirk’s psyche any further.

“Yesterday,” Dirk informs him. He’s pushed his papers to the side of his desk to make room for his elbows, which he leans forward on. “I went to get my eyes checked -- I’ve been squinting a lot lately -- and, well, I won’t bore you with the details. I have glasses now. Reading glasses -- they’re for reading.”

“I didn’t know you knew how to make doctor’s appointments,” Todd teases, just to be a dick.

“I survived on my own without dying of scurvy for years before I met you, you know,” Dirk says. “I’m an adult who is perfectly capable of making doctor’s appointments -- and many other appointments of various kinds.”

“Okay,” concedes Todd.

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

They lapse into silence. Dirk watches Todd for a moment longer, before un-leaning his elbows from the desk and sliding the paperwork to himself. He gives the tortoiseshell patterned temple one last fiddle before returning to his work.

Todd suddenly remembers how surprising that is.

“Why are you doing paperwork?”

“Ah,” Dirk says, scribbling something down. “Farah, she -- mm, well.”

“She threatened you?”

“I wouldn’t say it so harshly, but, yes. That’s exactly what she did.”

Todd’s smiles fondly. (If Amanda could see him now, she’d never let him hear the end of it. He’s turned into a sap.) (He can’t say he minds it all that much.) Then because he can’t help himself, he says, “Oh, good. I guess the Universe isn’t collapsing on itself after all.”

“Todd, do shut up,” Dirk says, and throws a pencil at him.

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled: todd's gay panic! at the office: feat. dirk in glasses  
> i'm just gonna copy+paste my tags from tumblr:  
> #i dont know anything about glasses or styles of glasses so if tortoiseshells arent actually that simple forgive me #i was just going of what samuel barnett wears lol #i almost made them wireframed but idk... it wasnt clicking haha #i also dont know if sam's glasses are reading glasses or not but bc dirk doesnt wear glasses in the show i took some creative liberty hfkjsk  
>   
> as always, my tumblr is @farahblack, and i post these there before i transfer them here :) if you liked it feel free to comment! <3


End file.
